


Sun Spots

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Being adorable, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sleepy Cuddles, Waking Up, domestic AU, gross old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy mornings with the Smiths.</p>
<p>Or, blatant domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Eruritrashtbh helped me write some of this!! I love her so much.
> 
> Enjoy!

Erwin woke cold and bathed in the early morning sun that covered Levi and his apartment. He looked over And saw a small ball of covers slowly rising and falling on the far edge of their bed. Levi must have stolen all the blankets in his sleep again (he often did in the night).

Erwin moved carefully toward the small lump of covers and pulled the sheets down enough to see the relaxed face of his husband. He looks so much younger when he doesn't have his face scrunched in anger. Erwin leant down and kissed the sun spot on Levi's nose.

Levi, forever the light sleeper, scrunched up his nose and pulled tighter into his ball. "You asshole," he groaned with no real venom, trying to pull the covers over his head again.

Erwin continued to pull the covers away from Levi. "Come here," he said, wriggling under the covers.

Levi shrank away from Erwin. "Your feet are cold," he whined.

"That's because you stole all the covers," Erwin said, laughter in his voice. He settled down, placing his feet against Levi to warm them up.

Levi curled into an even smaller ball with a noise of distaste. Erwin laughed and wrapped his arms around Levi, bringing him into his chest. Erwin pressed a kiss to the top of Levi's head.

"You're not getting away that easy..." Levi sighed, sleep dragging out his voice and making it gravelly and low.

Erwin laughed raspy and pushed his hands up Levi's shirt, warming his hands against Levi's back.

Levi rumbled in objection. "You're an asshole. A giant asshole." Erwin smiled. "What time is it?" Levi asked a second later.

Erwin craned his neck to glimpse the glaring green numbers. "Almost 8."

"Too early," Levi groaned.

Erwin didn't feel that way. He had always been an early riser, though, and Levi had taken to staying up late to catch up on work. "What do you want for breakfast?" Erwin asked, walking into what he guessed was Levi's ear underneath the twisted cocoon of blankets.

"Nothing yet," Levi answered, his voice a soft whisper of sleep. "Just stay."


End file.
